


The Strange Ministrations of Cupid

by Cyanide_Fire



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Roughness, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Swearing, nearly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Fire/pseuds/Cyanide_Fire
Summary: It's not as fancy as it sounds! It's just Marcus, Billie, Lex and Petra accepting themselves as rather ratty soulmates - sexually, on a rooftop.Enjoy?Oh, and it's not graphic, sorry. I can't write that for the life of me, I'm afraid.





	The Strange Ministrations of Cupid

**BILLY**

The day Billy first saw Marcus, the air was crisp and cold, the clouds shrouding the sun creating a grey blanket over King’s Dominion. It was a regular day at the assassins’ school, white supremacists flaunting their disgusting asses to communists amidst the rot and mould of the student bathrooms, dickheads getting death threats from other dickheads every other second and knives being flashed to indebted schizophrenic student sex workers. Every now and then, a whiff of apple could be scented in the corridors, as the staff and their cowardly legacy prodigies removed the seeds of the fruits for their cyanide – desperate measures for desperate weasels hunting for parental approval, nothing more and nothing less.

Nothing more and nothing less until, of course, the hot homeless child-killer had Billy’s drink dumped over his beautiful hair by Asshole Central and his slutty, abused skele-chick. Not the best introduction to the killer institution for a brand new and shiny Rat, but by far not the worst.

Billy grinned in apology, not entirely sorry to see the flaming new addition to the squad doused as an introduction. They would get along handsomely, if his scrawny, swamp-scalped self had a say in it.

**PETRA**

Standing on that roof with another new piece of meat wasn’t that rare, but standing there with that meat after Chico had gone through it was something she hadn’t seen since Billy, who she was pretty sure had snarled Chico’s dick under a knife somehow.

Petra looked Marcus up and down, not entirely disinterested, smiling softly when Lex started to take a liking to him, sharing his beloved joint with the relative stranger. The new blood had charmed each and every one of them, and seemed to enjoy cheering the Rats into an excitable high despite the horrifying threat of Chico obviously weighing extremely heavily on his mind.

She admired his seemingly selfless nature, appreciating that he passed her the joint despite his own shaking hands. Immediately, she recognised another lost soul to help, another pained animal wishing so hard to be human again. Petra could tell he craved the sweet, caressing touch of Billie’s soft fingers on his arms and stained cheeks, and the rough, hard callouses of Lex’s hands carding through his hair and scratching sensually across his neck as they sat, and even her own rare, warm embraces that only ever occurred whenever his eyes glazed and his mind wandered to places he shouldn’t go.

He was one of them, it seemed. For better, or worse.

**LEX**

Lex spoke roughly, his language unpleasant and tone hard even as his English lilt refreshed the warm air of the conversation.

“Hey, Markie. It’s fuckin’ pumpkin peasy, mate. You already know how we act ‘cos you’re one of us. I’ll ask again, and then I’ll drop it, swear to high hell, swear on my mum. Do. You. Want. Something. More?”

Billie winced as Marcus flinched from the harsh words, hiding from Lex’s glare even as he leaned into the vicious hand pulling his head back by the hair. “I think what this asshole is try’na say, is, well, me, Lex and Petra, we really like you, Marcus. Like, we love you, dude. And, us three have had this thing for a bit, and we’ve talked, and we want you to be a part of it, properly. We want you to be a part of us!” He reached for Marcus’ left hand, pulling it between both of his own and tearing his frightened and slightly aroused gaze away from Lex to look him seriously in the eyes.

Petra smiled down at the foolish boys, leaning down to plant a kiss onto both Lex and Billy’s heads. She cleared her throat, tossing their joint over the edge of the building to hopefully scald some Nazi or something.

“Marcus. They’re saying that us three are in a polyamorous exclusive relationship, and we want you to be in that four-way relationship with us. But if you don’t want to, say the word and we will stop – drop it, as Lex just swore to on about twelve things. That clear?”

It was very, extremely clear. Marcus smiled a little, before grinning bashfully and licking his lips with nerves.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, I’d love to. Really, I’d love to, thank you!” It was more than he could have ever imagined. Three people to love and cherish, and hold? Three people to care for him in turn, a family like no other? If he died right then, he’d do it happy. Even if it was Chico with a hacksaw who killed him.

Lex smirked, as Petra and Billy smiled and kissed comfortably, as though it was all they’d ever been doing.

Lex brought his hand softly down near to the nape of Marcus’ neck, embedding his long fingers in the new blood’s curls. With a vicious grin, he pulled Marcus’ hair back, diving in to scent the gentle smell of the brunette’s cinnamon shampoo as Marcus choked back a throaty moan.

After Lex had briefly leant back to seek a nod of approval, he shot forward again to press his lips to Marcus’ bared, pale neck. As he attacked the skin of the prone boy beneath him, Marcus whined, clutching onto Lex’s arms, leaning into the heated embrace. Soon, Petra and Billy caught on, and added to Lex’s ministrations by covering his open skin with unabashed love. Billy let his hand drift lower, caressing their new gently but insistently. Petra’s wandering hands skilfully undid and removed Marcus’ uniform as he writhed in an exquisite pleasure he had never known before.

One of his hands snaked up to hang over Lex’ head, the other being held and kissed lightly by Petra. Billy was driving Marcus wild with his quick, heavy touches, the world blurring as he sank into bliss with the people he had most craved affection from. It had barely been six months, but he knew he was in love with each and every one of them.

**MARCUS**

Marcus lay in their blanketed heap in the humid atmosphere of the rooftop with his lovers. It would be a night he would never forget as long as he lived. The touch of a friend warmed his head, but the love of three unlikely partners in a pitch-black frenzy as each horny teenager treated him to a night of lavish, raw, sexual luxury – that warmed his heart. With these people, he could do anything, and with him, so could they. The four Rats were invincible, if only for a night.

Smiling childishly as he imagined Petra’s warm, fuzzy emotional words, Billy’s beautiful, enchanting laughter and Lex’s powerful, safe hold, Marcus extricated himself from the little pile of rats and lit a cigarette, tapping the ashes out over the edge onto the street below

entirely unprepared for the grief and pain of love

and fucking loving it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, cheers for giving that a read, my dudes. Please consider a kudos or a comment before you leave.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
